


Lost || Dream SMP

by ParasiticFoxel



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), But thats much later in the story, Dadza, Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Demon Darryl Noveschosch, Demon Toby Smith | Tubbo, Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Platonically Married Ranboo and Toby Smith | Tubbo, Traumatized Ranboo, bee n boo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParasiticFoxel/pseuds/ParasiticFoxel
Summary: This is the dream smp but also not? It's a world I made up with dream smp people because idk enough about the dream smp itself to write a story inside that world itself.This story is heavily based on the ambience noises found in different area's of minecraft, for example: Lost (Warped Forest Ambience)You'll:-follow from Tommy's perspective 90% of the time.-see trigger warnings right before possibly triggering things-see (possibly)lots of injuries, sometimes described in detail(those will have trigger warnings)-hopefully, enjoy!While on a trip to the Nether he wasn't even technically supposed to be taking, Tommy somehow gets himself lost and in a dangerous situation. Luckily for him, it seems there's this odd demon willing to help him out.The SMP now in shambles trying to find Tommy before he met a familiar end. Tommy and the demon discover something, or someone, crying out from somewhere in the Warped Forest.Onto another trip he's most definitely gonna get in trouble for—at least he's got someone to put the blame on.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 9





	1. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This page was originally posted on wattpad, and as such looks different in style to future chapters)
> 
> Tommy's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Whats your name?"

It was quiet literally impossible to tell what time it was, or how much time had passed since he entered the nether, his clock didn't work, his compass didn't work and his walkie talkie didn't work, this has NEVER happened to him before... the walkie talkie part anyways. The worst part is that he is SO FUCKIN' LOST!! WHY IS THIS WARPED FOREST SO LARGE?!? IT IS UNREASONABLY LARGE!! He's come across ruined portal after ruined portal but he does NOT have the items to fix them, which sucks. He's come across piglins when he has no gold, hoglins when he had no fungus somehow. Now he's just angrily wandering. The forest is silent, the most silent it's been since he got lost, which is frightening in a way.  
"What was that?" He said aloud, he swore he saw a black silhouette, not tall enough to be an Enderman, but not small enough to just be some baby Piglin running around, should he be scared? Of course not, this is Tommy we're talking about, he's gonna run head first towards the silhouette.

Bad idea.  
Turns out, it WAS an Enderman, and he had the unfortunate timing of looking it right in the eyes. So thats left him yelling 'AW FUCK!!' as he runs for his life. What else could go wrong? Will he fall down a-  
Oh, of course he fell off the current island, and into ANOTHER GOD DAMN WARPED FOREST! He was in pain now, not like he wasn't before, but now he was in EVEN MORE pain.  
Wait where'd the Enderman go?! There's no way it de-aggro'd already! Tommy proceeded to take out his Iron Sword and hold, it in front of him defensively, if it showed itself, he would definitely kill it. Definitely!  
.  
.  
Nothing's happening to him. Why is nothing happening to him anymore? Did he accidentally find a safe zone? A spot in the forest where he could peacefully die? He could barely stand at this point, his body cried out in agony for him to just sit or lay down, and finally, he complied. His thoughts were clouded with pain and sorrow, he'd failed the one thing he thought he could do; go get blaze rods. How did it even end up like this...?  
Ok ok calm down Tommy, calm down. There has to be SOME way to get home... just- god, the crackling of his walkie talkie was not helping him think- ...  
Wait... the walkie talkie should be off, shouldn't it...? He couldn't connect to anyone earlier... whats it connected to now...?

Footsteps were slowly sounding somewhere in front of him, but he wasn't sure if they were animalistic, or human. What if it was one of his friends? What if it was Dream?! Had someone come looking for him?? "Hello?!" Tommy impulsively shouted and stood, all the pain previously suffocating him being thrown to the back of his mind like a teddy bear in a toy box. He heard the footsteps stop for a moment after that, then pick up speed in his direction. It had to be one of his friends, it had to be-

Who is that...?

It wasn't a piglin, but it wasn't a person either. It could probably be best described as a demon.  
But the human features it did seem to have were that it was short, had wide brown eyes and thick but short brown hair. Also...

IT'S GOD DAMN NAKED!!  
Tommy's immediate reaction to that realisation was to become flustered and blush wildly while shielding his eyes. "W-wWHAT THE FUCK?!?" He exclaimed at the creature.

"Hello?" It asked, it's voice sounded of a higher pitch, but it was definitely a masculine voice. Is this creature a male? Ah screw that, this thing can TALK!!  
Tommy figured it would be better to talk to it face to face, like a man y'know. So he took the large flannel Dream had give him off from around his waist and half threw it at the boy-demon-thing. "Put that on! You can't just be naked, jeez!" He said with force, hearing the boy shuffling a bit and putting the flannel on.

"Whats your name?" Tommy asked when he finally had the courage to look at the stranger, watching as he started to fidget with the sleeves of the very oversized flannel, it was kind of funny honestly. "I don't know really.. but ah-" he suddenly held a walkie talkie up, some kind of chicken scratch carved into the side of it, all the walkies had the name of the owner on them. "I think this is mine... it says Tubbo, so I think thats my name!"

I guess this kids walkie talkie answers what my walkie talkie was connecting to. He thought bitterly. No friends coming to save him. "Why are you here, Tubbo?" Was the next question to fly out of Tommy's mouth, sitting on the ground like a child being told to sit in time out, which he quickly realised his body was thankful for. "I think I've always been here? I just remember a bunch of yelling and the colour orange, oh wait did you mean in the forest?" No, the kid had answered what he wanted him to answer. Dream had told him about some kid who fell into the lava before Tommy had joined them, so this must be that kid.

"Do you know how to get out of here?" Tommy had realised that was the question he really wanted to ask.  
But... he wasn't the one who asked it. Instead, the creature he was going to ask the question to had done it. Meaning neither of them knew how to get out.

  
  


They're trapped.


	2. Static

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This page was originally posted on wattpad, and as such will look different to future chapters)
> 
> Dream's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Who am I?"
> 
> "I'm ------, right?"

"TUBBO!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TW: death, a singular brief implication of attempted suicide

It's scary how much one small little mistake can affect.

No one really knew exactly what had happened. One moment everyone was talking casually, entering the nether, and the next, the youngest of the entire group had slipped off of the bridge they had developed.

Suddenly, everyone was shouting, calling for the male who was plummeting to the Lava below, surely to his death. Dream was the one to almost dive for Tubbo, being held back by Wilbur and Sapnap before he almost committed unthought over suicide. As painful as it was to say, his life was not worth losing over this.

Bad had been the closest to the boy at the time, what if it was his fault? Did he accidentally bump into him? Why didn't he try to save him?

Was this his fault?

Nearly two weeks after they'd lost the brunette, Tommy appeared. He was full of life and energy, some were very accepting of his sudden appearance, being ok with him being inserted into their group. But those who weren't over Tubbo's death weren't as accepting. Especially Dream, though the ones who were ok with him convinced those who were unsure to give him a chance.

A new member to the group was something everyone needed, as it turned out.

But now... he is nowhere to be found.

Where did he go? He never told anyone that he was going out, there were no notes to be found... not any that had been found anyways.

"I FOUND SOMETHING!!" shouted the voice of Philza, whom a few people flooded to at the announcement of a clue to the whereabouts to their blonde friend. He had found a note! It read; 'I've gone off to the nether, we ran out of blaze rods. I'll be back in like an hour.'

Well... he had lied. It had been much longer than an hour, as last Tommy had been seen was 7 hours ago. "STUPID!" Dream yelled, crumpling up the paper. "You've only been to the nether twice, you can't navigate to the fortress like that!" He was flustered at the stupidity of the child, thinking it would be so easy to get there and back in an hour.

"We need to go look for him!" Piped up Bad, panic lacing his tone as flashbacks from the last time he was in the nether swept his mind. What if Tommy had...

"Yeah." Piped the winged man in agreement. Phil had grown attached to the boy in a fatherly sense, his only focus at this moment was finding his son. Dream gave a quick nod, earning nods in reply from the two males as they each made their way to their residence to gather the necessary supplies to enter the nether.

Dream was the first to pull his walkie out as the trio entered the nether, making Phil and Bad stop in their tracks as he spoke as clearly as possible into the small device.

  
  


_**"Hello? Tommy? Can you hear me?!"** _


End file.
